I'm not the one
by xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX
Summary: A one night stand left six-teen year old James and Sirius confused. how will the two react? Boy/Boy. rated T for language.


**Hi Fanfiction, I'm back again and I'm going to start writing on a regular base (unless I have writer's block, which happens a lot) so I could get more hits and more reviewers. Before you read this idea came to me late last night, so I wasn't really planning on writing a boy slash fiction. Anyway I'm going to stop talking, enjoy~xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX.**

I'm not the one

_The kiss was short, sweet, and damn right amazing. He was drunk I was drunk but that sure as hell didn't stop us, "I love you..." that's all I remember._

We haven't spoken in two whole days, I was fine with the whole situation but he wasn't. I was a gay six-teen year old boy I just wanted one thing. I wanted to be loved like every one else, I wanted to find my soul mate kind of.

"James...can we talk..." he ignore me and kept walking, until he arrived at the portrait hole. Why was he mad at me... I mean he kissed me first.

"James ignoring me wont help a thing," I heard him sigh; he turned around with cold eyes. He lost that twinkle; he lost every thing I loved about him.

"Sirius...what happened two nights ago was a huge mistake..." I looked at him, I mean why the fuck did he kiss me if he didn't like me like that. Oh wait I forgot we were drunk and stupid.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I was really confused, I knew why but I didn't. I just wanted answers so I could move on with my life.

"We were drunk...I was pissed about Lily and you were there..." I was getting angry now.

"How could you do this to me?" James had that stupid look on his face, "I'm not some fucking whore you can snog when you feel like it!" my eyes started to burn, was I crying?

"Sirius I..."

"No James your a insensitive prat who doesn't give a damn about people's feelings!" the people in the common room were staring at us, but I didn't give a rats tail.

"You know what, Fuck you James go back to your little girlfriend!" I was trying to walk up the stairs to the sixth year boy's dormitory until he grabbed my hand.

"Don't fucking touch me," I hissed as I grabbed my hand back, I walked to my bed and closed the curtains. I knew Remus and Peter were greatly confused but I wanted to be alone.

"James…what happened?" I heard Remus ask. Without looking at him I could tell he was very shocked.

"Nothing Moony… Let's just get some sleep," I heard his voice quiver a little, was he crying? I didn't care though because without even realizing I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning I felt awful. My face was covered in dried tears, and I had a horrible headache. I remembered everything that happened the night before but I chose not to replay those flashbacks.

I arrived at the great hall. Remus, Peter, and James were already there. I saw Peter laughing at something James did. I always love seeing Peter laugh because that would bring a smile to my face.

I sat down next to Remus ignoring James's eyes, I felt him looking at me but I didn't care. I stacked my plate with food like I always did and started to eat, I tried to make the issue less awkward so I decided to start the conversation, "So...how is everyone this fine morning?" I knew the question was cheesy but I didn't give a shit.

"Good so far, thanks for asking." Remus answered in attempt to get other conversations started. I smiled at him then looked at James really fast.

James was strangely quiet; he kept looking at his plate playing with his food. It was surprising because he always looked at Lily.

"Well why don't we get going, class starts in less then Five minutes," I got up from my seat and exited as fast as possible. I ran to the bathroom because that was strangely my peaceful hiding place.

I looked in the mirror and started to cry a little. I couldn't explain why but I just needed to express my emotions. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder; I whipped around quickly just in case it was a slytherin. I had my wand ready.

"It's just me..." I looked at James and turned away, getting angry once more.

"What the hell do you want!" I snapped a little to quickly, I saw James back up a bit.

"I came to see if you were alright, I was worried..." I didn't really believe him.

"Why you don't give a shit about me..." I saw him make a face of disbelief and shock.

"You mean everything to me Padfoot," I loved when he said my marauders name.

"Then why did you kiss me? Why did you ignore me for two days? Why did you..." he kissed me again. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I moaned softly.

"I kissed you because I did like you and I didn't know how to say it Sirius," I was still shocked. I didn't know what to say, so I kissed him again.

I didn't know what I was doing. I mean he wasn't gay; he still had a crush on Lily. I pulled back and turned away.

"Did I do something wrong? Oh my gosh did I bite? I didn't mean to…" I laughed at James Quietly. I turned to him and smiled a little before I look down.

"No Prongs, why don't we just stay friends nothing serious…" what the hell was I doing. I saw a lot of disappointment in his face.

"But I do love you…" he closed his mouth before saying something else. I started to walk towards the door.

"I love you to, but the one you truly love isn't me…" I walked out of the bathroom and towards the classroom. I stopped for a second and looked up. I put a small smile on my face, _'James I do love you, but you don't realize' _I opened the door to the potions room.

"Mr. Black, your late… are you alright?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes Professor, I'm just fine," I sat down and opened my book '_just fine Professor.'_

**Thanks for reading, the ending is kind of crappy (sorry) but I worked hard on this sort of. Reviews would be nice Honest please. Also Glee Fic is coming soon like I said before (I Think) anyway, Thanks I love anyone who was reading my story but didn't review~xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX.**


End file.
